The Odds
by LadyLuck282
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR 4x12. DON'T QUOTE ME ON ANYTHING. ENTIRELY SPECULATION AND FICTION.  One-shot. I do not own Castle.


**AN: IMPORTANT: SPOILER ALERT FOR 4x12. DO NOT READ IF YOU WISH TO REMAIN SPOILER-FREE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

><p>Beckett stood, examining the murder board, searching for something she had missed. Castle stood beside her, as usual, but instead of building theory, he was staring blankly at the the board. And Beckett knew why. Ever since the Mayor had became involved in all this, Castle had grown more and more listless. The majority of it had started after the Mayor's raging call to him. Beckett couldn't say she didn't understand; she saw how much Robert Weldon had to lose. He had been the obvious favorite in the upcoming election, but now he was several points down in the polls. Even if he was ruled out as a potential suspect, the slip on him being a phone sex costumer was not going to help get him votes, either.<p>

Castle had never told her exactly what was said in the (mostly one-way) conversation, but he had come back to her desk looking uncharacteristically worried and shaken. Ever since then, he had toned down nearly completely, and it almost seemed like he was trying to avoid her.

Right now, he sat only half-examining the murder board, a pensive look on his handsome face. He didn't even notice as she shifted her attention from the photographs, evidence, and time line, and onto him.

After a moment of careful contemplation, she nudged him with her elbow, "Hey. You okay?"

"Huh?" He said, looking over at her vaguely, and then back to a blank section of the board, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

She watched him slip back into his own thoughts for a moment, and then tried again, "Castle, what's going on?" This time she spoke a little more firmly, and turned her whole body to face him.

He sighed and turned to her, "Nothing... It's just..."

"It's just what?" She put her hand on her hip, furrowed her eyebrows, and tilted her head in a serious, inquisitive manner.

Castle turned his attention back toward the blank spot, and appeared to sum up what he was going to say, "When Weldon called, he was really angry."

"So?" Beckett pursued, after a second of silence.

"So, he threatened to prevent me from shadowing you anymore."

"Is that all you're worried about, Castle? Because if it is, I wouldn't be concerned. If he removed you from the case it would look like he was worried that you were going to find out the truth about him. That would hurt him almost as much as if he _is _the murderer."

"Maybe," He consented, "But what if he isthe murderer? What if the new mayor doesn't want me shadowing you? Just look at Gates!"

Beckett shrugged, "Well, if you help put the mayor away, I'm sure the _new_ mayor will be grateful for your help in getting him such a great job opportunity."

"But what if he's not?" Castle protested, "What if he makes me stop shadowing you?"

"Hey," She pulled him by the shoulders to face her, "It's gonna be okay, Castle. There was a time when I wouldn't have minded if you had to stop shadowing me. There was a time when I wouldn't have done anything, even if I did mind. But now? Now, Castle, no matter what the odds are, we're gonna beat this. You hear me?"

He met her desperate but determined eyes, and after a second, he smiled, "Yeah."

"Good," She said, letting go of him and turning back to the murder board in a business-like yet flustered manner. This was so common of her when she hadn't expected such an easy defeat, and didn't know how to continue the conversation.

For a second they both looked at the murder board blankly, Castle thoughtful and Beckett tense.

Then Castle turned to her and placed a hand ever so slightly over hers, "Thanks, Kate," He said.

She looked at him, "For what?"

"For being my partner," He shrugged.

"Yeah, well," She replied, then smiled after a second, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just a little fanfic about what I hope to see in 4x12. Please note that the only spoilers are that this episode will be about the mayor, and it will have something to do with phone sex operators. I don't know if he's a costumer, an employee, an employer, or has nothing to do with any of it. This story is entirely speculation and fiction, so don't quote me on ANY OF IT.<strong>

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
